Dead Soul
by Mauve Mist
Summary: Set in the movie verse, after V's death.


The Shadow Gallery. Once the place of a very special person. Once the hide-out of a terrorist. Once the home of a friend.

Evey Hammond glanced around the room. She looked at the paintings, books, movies… Everything that had belonged to him once. To V.

She pushed the button on the jukebox, letting the music fill the empty room. The melody was like cotton on her soul, like a soft breeze. The music reminded her of the previous owner of this beautiful place. It reminded her of V.

It had been a while since he was gone. It had gone a certain period of time since England became a free country again. No one ever forgot that November the fifth when the houses of Parliament disappeared in a mist of multi-colored fireworks. This was now a completely free place. Everyone could think and say what they wished. No one would find any bared windows anymore. All cultures and religions were allowed, the Fingermen were gone, the tensed pressure was gone. It was like paradise for some people now. And all thanks to V.

But he had to sacrifice his life for the freedom of this country. He never lived to see the day he was fighting for for so long. He was gone.

Evey turned around and sighed, listening to the melody. She wanted it to keep on playing and playing, never stopping, playing… till the end of time. She could stand there forever. Somehow, this melody made her feel close to V. As if he was in the same room with her. For a moment Evey closed her eyes, seeing his white mask in front of her eyes. She could see him so clearly, she could hear his voice.

'Evey.'

She looked up, and found herself looking at a familiar person.

"V." she said, not moving. Evey didn't have any particular expression on her face, she was just looking at him.

V stood in front of her, with his black cloak on and his head lightly bent. He looked as if he was feeling guilty. He didn't say much.

"Why did you leave me?" Evey whispered toneless. She looked straight at him, not looking away. She wanted an answer.

V lifted his head up so that she could see his white mask reflecting in the weak light. He didn't move, he didn't do anything, just talked to her.

'You have to understand, Evey. I couldn't continue to live. I had to sacrifice the only thing I had left: My life.'

Evey was calm, relaxed… sensible. She dodn't do any harsh movements or anything unexpected. V was here for a reason. He maybe wanted to tell her something.

"You had a choice." she answered simply. "When I told you you could forget it and we could leave together, you chose to go and die. You could've turned back."

Evey remembered it so clearly. The moment that V died in her arms was still haunting her. She couldn't let it go. She just couldn't. Every night she woke up wet from sweat from a dream that she dreamt every night. The dream where V dies and she can't do anything. And when she wakes up, she realizes it's true.

'If I would still be alive, then both Creedy and Sutler would be aswell, and every person in this country would end up in a black bag. To avoid that situation I had to do what I did.'

V took a step closer to Evey. 'I had to do it.'

Evey tried, but she couldn't. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She didn't want to cry like a baby, but now she couldn't avoid it.

"But I miss you so much…" she whispered and wiped it away. "I told you, I didn't want you to die…"

Evey buried her forehead in her left hand, trying to calm down and get a hold of herself. She was now crying, and even though she did her best to try to stop, she failed. On one hand she understood V. His life-sacrifice had saved them all from this tyranny, it had set them all free. The Englishmen were now a free country again. Even America was starting to settle down with the war. The world was developing into a place of peace. For a euphoria like this, sacrifices had to be made. Even those who would hurt a person for life. A person like Evey.

She sobbed quietly to herself, avoiding looking at V. She had never liked when other people saw her crying.

'Evey…' V tried to calm her down. He put his gloved hand on her shoulder. 'Please, don't be so upset. Look at the world we've created. It's everything both of us ever wished for. Everyone is free now.'

"And you're dead." Evey added, wiping her tears away. "Why couldn't you have stayed with me, V? When you left me, I lost the only thing I had left."

Evey looked up at him, trying to give him her message. She was slightly angry.

"I lost my father… my mother… my brother, and now you. I don't have anyone left. I'm alone." she told him. V stroke her cheek gently.

'Evey, what did I tell you long ago? I told you that whatever happens, you have to stay strong.'

"You never said that."

'I did now.'

Evey couldn't stop herself from smiling. Even in death V was still so… kind. She chuckled quietly. V was the only person that had ever cared for her when she was a grown-up woman. She had only got the love anyone deserved when she was a child. But when her parents got detained, everything changed. Evey felt like she had lost everything she ever had. Like she didn't even had a reason to keep on living anymore. But then she met V, and all her perspectives changed. He showed her what life really could be, that everyone was special. That everyone had their place in the world. And that life is something that shouldn't be given away lightly.

'You are a strong person, Evey. And you will live. You will continue your life beautifully.'

"But without you." Evey sobbed. V put his gloved hand to her face and made her look up at him.

'I am always here, Evey Hammond. You know that. I will forever last, as a memory.'

Evey burst out in tears. Why did he have to make it so sad? She already missed him so it hurted. Every time she remembered him, or read the letter 'V' anywhere, she started crying. Was that a sign of weakness?

"Life will never be the same without you." She whispered. "Never."

Evey looked up again, but this time, no one was there.

"V?" she called out quietly, even though she knew she wouldn't get a response.

No matter how bad she had felt before, now Evey felt better. She knew that V had found peace in death. She finally accepted that his sacrifice hadn't been for nothing. V had brought peace to this country, just like he had given Evey Hammond's life a meaning.


End file.
